Od Začiatku Do Konca
by SlitherinRaddle
Summary: Nico di Angelo večne odťažitý chlapec, ktorý je syn Háda, sa prediera ťažkým životom. Hľadá si niečo o čo každý stojí. Lásku. Hľadá niekoho koho by miloval a kto by naopak miloval jeho. Podarí sa mu to? Zistí čo je v jeho živote cieľom?


Nico

Vstal som docela dosť skoro. Mohlo byť tak okolo štvrtej hodiny ráno. Vyšiel som zo zrubu a išiel na pláž. Sadol som si pod skalný previs. Oprel som sa oň, pritiahol si nohy bližšie k telu a obchytil ich rukami. Voda v mori sa začala zdvíhať. Tvorili sa vlny, ktoré dopadli neďaleko mojich nôch. Voda čím ďalej tým viac stúpala, pretože bol príliv.

Sedel som tam možno hodinu dokiaľ voda mi nesiahala po nohy. Vstal som a vy šiel hore na prevys kde som si znovu sadol. Sledoval som východ slnka a rozmýšľal o živote.

Prečo tu vlastne som? Čo je mojou úlohou v tomto svete? Nájdem si niekedy pravú lásku?

Na tieto otázky som nepoznal odpoveď. Prežil som porazenie Krona a Gaii. To áno. Ale čo ďalej? Hádam to nie je koniec?

Zrazu som započul trúbenie rohu, čo znamenalo, že je šesť hodín.

Zišiel som dole do tábora. Vybral som sa smer hlavná budova, kde som si sadol k Hádesovmu stolu aj s raňajkami. Dal som si ovsené vločky s mliekom.

Ako som tak jedol niekto si ku mne sadol. Bol to Solace. "Dobré ránko, di Angelo" usmieval sa na mňa ako slniečko. Nedalo sa pri ňom neusmievať a tak som zdvihol kútiky úst hore do úsmevu.

Solace sa ešte viac rozžiaril a to som si myslel, že viacej to už nejde. No uňho asi aj ide.

Solace mal na raňajky, rovnako ako ja, ovsené vločky.

Nabral som si plnú lyžicu a dal si ju do pusy. Na jazyku sa mi rozplinula chuť mlieka a vločiek.

"Nemal by si byť pri Apollónovcoch?" opýtal som sa ho.

"Mal. Ale oni sú tam dosť, zatiaľ čo ty si tu sám" odpovedal mi.

"No... Ehm... Ďakujem" dostal som zo seba a ďalej jedol.

Išiel som do arény. Dohodol som sa s Percym, že trochu pocvičíme.

Moja láska k nemu v skutočnosti ani nebola láska. Bolo to pobláznenie.

Popravde... Po vojne s Gaiou som sa mu priznal.

Veľa ľudí bolo na ošetrovne. Nica Will akurát prepustil a ten sa rozhodol stretnúť sa s Percym. Dohodli sa ešte v predošli deň.

Boli na skalnom previse, kde Nico tak často chodil. "Čau, Nico!" pozdravil ho Percy.

"Ahoj" začal Nico. "Vieš... chcel by som sa ti z niečim priznať. Keď som sem prišiel aj s Biancou zamiloval som sa do teba. Aspoň som si myslel, že je to láska. Teraz však už viem, že to bolo len pobláznenie. Chcel som ti to povedať už dávno, no bál som sa tvojej reakcie" vylial svoje srdce Nico.

Percy ho zobral do veľkého objatia. "Nico, som rád, že si mi to povedal. Že mi až natoľko veríš aby si mi niečo také povedal." Nico sa zarazil no nakoniec zo seba dostal: "To já ďakujem."

Vybral som svoj meč zo styxského železa a Percy svoj anaklusmos. Zápasili sme dva hodiny a prehrával som 7:3.

Potom som sa dohodol so Solaceom na trénovaní lukostrelby. Nikdy nie je neskoro sa v niečom zlepšiť. Aj keď... Lukostrelba mi vôbec nejde. Som na ňu úplne ľavý. Preto som poprosil Solacea. Je synom Apollóna. To je boh lukostrelby.

Zdálo sa, že je v lukostrelbe horší než ja. A to doslova.

"Takže postup už vieš a so strelbou si už poradíš hádam sám" usmial sa a chcel sa vypariť.

"Nikam, Solace" ozval som sa. "Priznaj sa, že ti lukostrelba nejde."

"Fajn. Odhalil si ma" zasmial sa a ja s ním. "Poď, di Angelo. Ideme na stenu" povedal a ako povedal tak sme aj urobili.

Prvý šiel on. Keď zliezol išiel som ja. Bol som už takmer na vrcholku keď sa mi pošmykla noha a ja som začal padať. Bol by som vysel vo vzduchu kebyže sa lano nebolo pretrhlo. Keď som dopadol tak som pod sebou necítil tvrdú zem ale niečie ruky. Solace ma chytil. "Si v pohode?" opýtal sa ma. Prikývol som a on sa usmial. Hneď na to som sa už usmieval aj ja.

Na obede si Solace sadol zase ku mne. Rozprávali sme sa o všetkom možnom.

"Myslím, že by sme si už mohli hovoriť krstnými menami a nie priezviskami" usmial sa na mňa. "Hmm... Dobre So... teda Will" zarazil som sa. Obydvaja sme sa na tom zasmiali.

Dnes je boj o vlajku. S Willom sme pri vlajke a strážime ju. Sme schovaný za krímkmi na strome. Čakáme kým niekto sa pokúsi ju ukradnúť.

Čakali sme tam vyše dvoch hodín, kým sme videli niekoho prichádzať. Bola to Clarisse. Keď si myslela, že už jej nikto vlajku nezoberie vyskočil som ja a Will. Bojovali sme hlava nehlava až ma Clarisse sekla na boku a ja som sa skácal k zemi.

Zrazu zaznel roch na koniec boja. No to už som mal pred očami čierno čiernu tmu.

Zobudil som sa na lehátku. Pri mne sedel na stoličke Will a spokojne odchrapkoval. No náhle ako zacitil pohyb zobudil sa. "Nico!" vyskočil so stoličky a objal ma.

"Nemusíš ma zaškrtiť" dostal som zo seba priškrtene. Will ma pustil a hneď som sa pýtal ďalej: "Ako dlho som bol mimo?" "Dva dni. Keď si omdlel Clarisse sa podarilo ukradnúť vlajku" odpovedal mi. "Hmm" vydal sa zo seba a zdvihol sa do sedu. Do boku mi udrela silná bolesť a sykol som. "Opatrne, Nico. Clarisse ti spravila poriadnú ranu" varoval ma.

Vyhrnul som si tričko a pozrel sa na moju obviazanú hruď. Povzdichol som si.

Už zase ma raz zachránil Will. A ja som jeho zachránil koľko krát? Nikdy!!! Trapas.

Chcel by som ho aspoň raz zachrániť, ale to sa asi nikdy nestane.

Ale aspoň dúfam, že bude už konečne kľud. Ak Ráchel vyhŕkne ďalšie proroctvo, roztrhám ju!

Will ma prepustil po troch dňoch. Ranu som mal už zacelenú. Našťastie.

Ale obväzy som mal do teraz. Akurát sedím na stoličke a Will mi ich dáva dole. Pozeral som sa ako jeho dlhé prsty pečlivo odmotávajú obväzy. Náhle sa ma otrel prstami o moju kožu. Prešiel mnou výboj, ktorý som cítil v celom tele.

Will skončil so svojou prácou a ztiahol mi dole tričko. Postavil som sa a chystal sa na odchod. Chcel som ísť na skálny previs. Znovu. No vo dverách som sa ešte zastavil. "Ideš so mnou? Alebo máš až priveľa pacientov" usmial som sa na Willa. Ten mi úsmev opätoval. "Myslím, že sa ostatný o nich dokážu postarať aj bezo mňa."

A tak sme išli na ten previs. Sadli sme si úplne blízko seba. Ľudia by si mysleli, že sa snažíme k sebe zrásť.

Rozprávali sme sa a sledovali západ slnka. Bolo príjemne byť s niekým, o kom viem, že je tu pre mňa. Že je môj priateľ.

Will

Keď Nico omdlel bol som strachom bez seba. Vždycky som ho mal rád. Ale až po vojne s Gaiou som si uvedomil, že ho mám viac než len rád.

Keď ho Clarisse poranila, bolo mi jedno či vyhrajeme alebo nie. Chcel som ho ochrániť.

Už keď tu bol po prvý krát, tak to bol malý rozkošný chlapec. Ale v tedy som nevedel čo k nemu cítim.

Celé tie dva dni som behal len okolo neho. Kleo za mnou prišla aby som si šiel pospať, že v noci to zobere za mňa. No ja som ju odmietol.

Nico v noci kričal a bol spotený. Po tom čo si zažil sa ani nečudujem. Bol to iba chlapec keď mu umrela sestra a málo kto sa s nim chcel baviť. A to len preto lebo je synom Háda.

Podišiel som k nemu a utrel mu studený pot z čela na ktoré som ho následne pobozkal.

Sadol som si na stoličku a pozeral sa naňho celú noc až som nakoniec zaspal.

Zobudil som sa ráno a preobviazal som mu ranu. Zdvihla sa mu trochu teplota a tak som sa mu ju snažil ju snížiť. Istú dobu to bolo až v kritickom stave. To som myslel, že skolabujem. Ale našťastie sa mi podarilo mu teplotu znormalizovať.

Zobudil sa o druhej po obede. To už mal teplptu v poriadku. Bol zlatý ako slniečko. Povedal som mu akp dlho bol mimo a že Clarisse nám vlajku ukradla.

Keď sa posadil zjajkol. Zabolela ho hruď.

"Opatrne, Nico. Clarisse ti spravila poriadnú ranu" povedal som. Nico si to zobral na vedomie.

Keď som mu dával dole obväzy omylom som sa prstami obtrel o Nocovu kožu. Zacítil som v prstoch mravčenie a v bruchu motýle. Začal som sa červenať. Zaujímavé, že si to Nico nevšimol.

Keď odchádzal zastavil sa ešte vo dverách.

"Ideš so mnou? Alebo máš až priveľa pacientov" usmial sa na mňa. Úsmev som mu opätoval: "Myslím, že sa ostatný o nich dokážu postarať aj bezo mňa."

Na previse sa ku mne úplne natlačil. Vôbec mi to nevadilo. Bolo to príjemne. Dal som mu ruku na rameno a pritiahol si ho bližšie. Sledovali sme spolu západ slnka.

Nico

Dnes majú prísť Frank, Hazel a lovkyne. Celý tábor preto stál v pozore. Už som sa tešil na svoju 'malú' sestričku. Dĺho sme sa nevideli.

Prichystal som jej posteľ a išiel na raňajky. Prisadol si ku mne Will. Už to bol náš denný zvyk, že sme spolu sedeli. Cheirón bol len rás, že mám tak dobrého kamaráta.

Počas raňajok sme sa spolu rozprávali ako vždy.

Keď sme išli od hlavnej budovy do arény trénovať všimol som si pobehujúce deti Deméter okolo Artemidinho zrubu. Zrejme im tam upratovali od prachu.

V aréne sme s Willom vytiahli svoje meče a začali trénovať. Nad ním som vyhrál. Skóre bolo 9:2. Ale mal som pocit, že Will naschvál prehrával ale aby sa nepovedalo tak ma dva krát porazil. Obed sme už mali s 'návštevníkmi'. Boli tu už Hazel a Frank.

Prisadol som si k nej a prisadol si aj Will. Hazel nadhodila pohľad alá čo to má znamenať? a ďalej jedla svoj obed.

S Willom sme sa dali znova do reči. Rozprávali sme sa nejakú chvíľu a potom som položil Hazel otázku: "Ako je v Tábore Jupiter?"

Išiel som znova na previs, kde som si následne sadol. Will si sadol vedľa mňa a objal ma. "Nico, kľud. Ja ťa mám rád aj keď si rúžový" dal mi bozk do vlasov. Objatie som mu opätoval a viacej sa naňho natlačil.

Pozrel som sa mu do očí. Naše pery delili iba pár centimetre.

'Keby že tak prekonal tú vzdialenosť' pomyslel som si. No to som netušil, že on tú vzdialenosť naozaj prekoná.

Ani nie za pár sekund sme mali spojené pery v jedné.

Najprv som sa zarazil, ale potom som začal solupracovať. Sadol som si na Willa obkročmo a zaplietol mu svoje ruky do vlasov. On mi svoje ruky obmotal okolo bokov.

Zrazu sa odo mňa odtiahol no ja som chcel viac, tak som nespokojene zamrčal.

"Milujem ťa, Nico" povedal a ja som po ňom zopakoval tie isté slová. Znovu sme sa začali bozkávať a ja som sa cítil ako v siedmom neby.

Prerušilo nás až prasknutie vetvičiek. Pozrel som sa tým smerom a uvidel Piper. "Nenechajte sa rušiť, chlapci. Ja len prechádzam okolo. A Nico? Potom choď za Hazel" s týmito slovami sa stratila v lese.

Willa som objal silnejšie a nechcel sa ho za žiadných okolností pustiť. "Myslím, že by sme mali ísť" povedal iba že videl, že sa k tomu veľmi nám tak dodal: "A ak si to bude jej veličenstvo želať, môžem ju zobrať na rukách." A tak ako povedal tak aj zpravil.

"Will! Zbláznil si sa?" začal som vrieskať ale to ma už na rukách niesol do tábora.

Ruky som mu pevne obmotal okolo krku a tlačil sa mu na hruď. On sa nado mnou iba uchechtnul. "No čo? Nechcem spadnúť" odvŕkol som mu a ešte silnejšie sa pritiahol, pokiaľ sa to dalo. Vyzerali sme ako ženích a nevesta, až na to 'nevesta'. Už sme boli pri táborovom ohni a Will ma položil na lavičku. Usadil sa vedľa mňa a svoju ruku mi dal na pás.

"Ale, ale, chlapci. Nevravel si, Nico, že si s Willom iba kamarát?" prisadla si k nám Hazel. "V tedy to tak aj bolo" vyplazil som jej jazyk. Tak by ma zaujímalo... Od kedy sa správam ako dieťa? Will má na mňa teda zlý vpliv.

Ako sme tak spievali a tlačil som sa k Willovi, začali sa mi zatvárať očné viečka až som napokon zaspal.

Zobudil som sa na mne neznámej posteli, avšak tá vôňa mi bola povedomá. Zaboril som nos viacej do vankúša a zistil som skadial poznám tú vôňu. Musela to byť Willová posteľ. Tak to bude trapas keď ma bude vidieť celý tábor ako vychádzam z Apollónovho zrubu. Predsa len som synom Háda a všetci si myslia, že neznášam svetlo.

Ľudia! Spamätajte sa! Som človek ako každý iný!

Vstal som teda z postele a keď som už držal kľučku niečo ma napadlo.

Použi tiene ty hlupák! Nebudú ťa tak vidieť z taďial ísť!

Ale bol v tom menší háčik. Will mi neodporučal cestovať tienmi pokiaľ nechcem znova skončiť na ošetrovne.

Veď to nie je ďaleko! To zvládneš!

Hučalo na mňa moje podvedomie a ja som spravil tak, ako chcelo. Ozvalo sa *puf* a bol som v Hádovom zrube. Hneď som to oľutoval. Zatočila sa mi hlava a už som bol na zemi. "Pre Hádové gate" zanadával som si a namieril si to do hlavnej budovy.

Keď som bol vo dverách pribehol ku mne Will.

"Čo sa ti, pre Dia, stalo, Nico? Ty si cestoval tienmi, však?" prehodil si moju ruku cez rameno a zamieril si to aj so mnou k stolu.

Will mi doniesol chlieb so šunkou a začal ma krmiť ako päť ročné dieťa. Ja som sa však nechal.

Keď som dojedol, odprevadil ma na ošetrovňu kde mi dal Ambróziu.

Potom sme išli sa prejsť. Išli sme okolo tábora, cez lez, až sme došli na skalný previs. Myslím, že sme tu až príliš často. No nevadilo mi to. Bol som rád, že máme súkromie.

Dnes sa zase konali hry o vlajku. Ale tento raz preto, lebo tu boli lovkyne. Ja a Hazel, Apollónovci, Demetriovci (dúfam, že je to správne vyskloňované) a Héfaistovci sme boli s lovkyniami proti zvyšku tábora. Bolo to spravodlivé, keďže lovkýň od boja s Gaiou pribudlo.

Mali sme stranu bližšie k zálivu. Práve sme preberali taktiku, ktorú nám zadávala Thalia.

"Červený tým je veľmi silný. Majú 'deti' Atény. Takže majú príliš dobrú stratégiu. Určite budú mať nejakých ľudí pri vlajke ako vždy.

Apollónovci a Hádesovci budú na pravom krídle. Héfaistovci zas na ľavom. Demetriovci a Lovkyne pôjdu do útoku. Ak má niekto nejaký návrh alebo otázky sem s nimi". Dokončila Thalia svoj dĺhy monológ. Nikto nič nepovedal len sme odkývali hlavou.

Išli sme teda na svoje miesta. Keď sme boli na pravom krídle Hazel do mňa šťuchla. "Nie že sa budete s Willom muchlovať namiesto boja". Ja som sa zaškeril a išiel za krovie, kde nikto nebol.

Ani som nemusel dlho čakať a išiel okolo nejaký od Hermésa. Vybehol som a sekol som ho do nohy. Spadol. " Vzdávam sa! Ušetri ma prosím!" vykríkol. Tak som sa nad ním zľutoval a pustil sa do ďaľších. Zvládal som ich až dokiaľ neprišiel Jason. Žial bohu ma sekol do nohy a ramena.

"Nico!" počul som ako niekto zvrieskol a následne ku mne pribehol. Bol to Will. Koho iného som mal čakať keď nie svojho... Frajera? Chodíme teraz spolu?

Začal som uvažovať no hneď som si uvedomil, že hra ešte neskončila. Spamátal som sa a začal som znova sekať.

Ani nie za desať minút zatrúbil roh. Keď sme sa zoskupili k Cheirónovi jasne som videl, že má Percy našu vlajku. Zas. Už od prvého dňa kedy som sa zúčastnil Boja o vlajku tak vyhrával červený tým. Vždy v ňom totiž boli Aténčania, Percy a Jason. Áresovci tam tiež boli dosť často. S námi boli len párktát.

Ale radšej som sa rozhodol ísť za Willom. Čím skôr budem v poriadku tým lepšie.

Zastavil som ho tesne pred táborom. "Ahoj" pozdravil som ho. "Ahoj" opätoval mi.

Išli sme mĺčky vedľa seba až sme došli pred ošetrovňu kde som zastal. "Nico? Čo blbneš? Mal by som ťa ošetriť kým ti to nezačne hnisať" začudoval sa.

"Vieš... Len sa ťa chcem spýtať. Ako to je teraz medzi nami?" položil som mu otázku, ktorá ma ťažila. "Myslel som, že je to jasné" zasmial sa. "Chodíme spolu. ...teda ak chceš".

Za tie slová som bol neskutočne rád. Vykašľal som sa na to, že ma všetko bolí a hodil som sa mu okolo krku.

" A teraz už poď. Inak ti to naozaj začne hnisať a nechcem mať ma svedomí, že budeš mať horúčky" povedal a išli sme.


End file.
